Love At First Sip
by Your Little Kitten
Summary: After a 'Love at first sight' potion falls into the wrong mouth...what will Severus do when Sirius Black starts chasing after him?  don't hate...just read  SSxSB SBxRL
1. Chapter 1

**Love at First Sip…**

Whispering a spell under his breath, Severus Snape stared down his long crooked nose at the clear liquid in his cauldron. If he didn't do this potion perfectly on target, it could horribly backfire and he would be left with a potion that could slow one's vital signs to near dead with a hint of paralysis. The potion Shakespeare had mentioned in his "Romeo and Juliet" play. Snape, however, was doing a potion that still has much to do with Romeo and Juliet. A 'love at first sight' potion he'd created one night after a week of studying all sorts of love potions. He had found the flaws in all those potions, and now knew the true love potion that was unstoppable, and unchangeable. It caused a person to develop a love for the creator of the potion at first sight, and then as the potion moved out of the person's body, it would slow those initial lustful feelings, and turn into true love. The person would then believe it really was love and would never sway from the creator of the potion. He…was a genius.

When the potion was complete, and the spell had set into the liquid, Severus poured the clear, tasteless potion into a vial and then slid the stopper inside the vial so none would slip out. "I'm sorry Lily, I just can't stand seeing you with him…" Severus said while staring at the potion. He then slid the vial into his oversized pockets of his robe, and headed to the Great Hall where dinner was currently being served. Lily would be there with…with HIM, and there in front of Potter, Severus could steal Lily's heart and destroy Potter's.

It didn't take long for Severus to get to the Great Hall from the potions room. When he entered, the greasy haired teenager's eyes instantly fell on the Gryffindor table. Slitting his eyes, Severus saw Potter leaning all over Lily. It was disgusting. It was only a week ago that he and Lily had blown up at eachother, and here she was so quick to fall into the arms of her 'savior'. But not for too much longer. With a deep breath, Severus took determined steps towards the table where Lily, Potter and his boys were currently seated.

Pursing his lips together, Severus could see that the Blood Traitor Black had instantly picked up on his presence, and was poking at his 'friend' Lupin the werewolf. Pulling the vial out of his pocket, Severus wrapped his long skinny fingers around it as if it were his last hope of humanity. It was actually…His last hope for a chance with his one true love. The fiery haired woman who had his heart, yet gave hers to another man. Not a man…a boy. Potter was still childish, no matter how dashing he acted.

Severus then gripped his wand with his other hand, and muttered a spell that would invisibly slip the contents of the vial into Lily's drink. He had to do it merely feet away from the cup, or else it could miss and go in another's cup. Once his beedy eyes found the drink Lily was drinking out of, Severus mentally said the spell and he could feel as the vial instantly became lighter and less important. Just as he was certain the potion had found its destination, Severus suddenly ran into Sirius who had jumped out of his seat and moved into a collision course.

"Watch where you're going, Snivvelus. And while we're on the subject of where you're going…Don't think you're going anywhere near Lily. She is done with you and your Death Eaters…" Just like a body guard, Sirius had stopped him from actually making any contact with Lily. How he loathed Black more than any of the others. Even more than Potter, but not much more.

Severus lowered his gaze and walked around Sirius, trying not to cause the dark haired blood traitor to do anything vicious towards him. He'd finished his cause, now all he had to do was disappear until Lily finished the drink, and peer into her eyes. Eye contact was the key to his potion. Not until her bright green eyes met with his would the potion be complete.

For the rest of the dinner, Severus kept a close eye on Lily, but she never touched the drink. Every now and then she would reach for it, then go into a bout of giggles due to a joke by Sirius, and then pull her hand away. It was just when he was about to give up hope, that he suddenly sensed that his potion was no longer in the drink. Looking up from his un-touched plate of food, Severus saw that the cup had, in fact, been emptied of its contents. With a smile that did not fit his plain face, Severus jumped up from his table, receiving odd looks, and rushed to the table where he would then complete the potion and have Lily Evans for him forever, just like it SHOULD have been from the beginning.

When he neared the table, Black and Lupin had been talking, and Potter was nowhere to be seen, probably off to use the bathroom. His presence was unnoticed, and he could finally get close enough to Lily to smell her perfume and feel her soft skin again. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Severus spun Lily around. Lily let out a squeak, but Severus didn't care about her surprise or the suddenly disappointed look on her face as she saw it was not Potter, but rather her childhood friend who had made a dear mistake on his half. Severus then used his hand to lift her chin and make eye contact. When their eyes met, Severus had expected to see a change in the pupils, but nothing. Nothing happened.

Severus then felt hands pull at his shoulders and threatening words being yelled at him for touching her. The general vicinity got quiet and Severus turned his face towards the one who had pulled him off of the now frightened Lily. Seeing that it was Potter, with his wand raised and pointing at his chest, Severus stepped back and his posture went from the light and confident one, back to his usual crouched posture. Lily then ordered Potter to lower his wand and got between the two boys.

"WHAT was that about Sev?" Oh how it sounded like music to his ears to hear her voice call him that again. For a second, Severus's mind was blank of words. His eyes then fell on the empty cup and then back on Lily. "That cup? You drank it right? It was your cup, and you finished every drop, right?" Slightly panicked now, he wondered what went wrong. He had checked the vial when he got back to his own table and had seen it was empty. So, why wasn't the potion working? It should have worked, there was absolutely nothing wrong with his calculations, nor his tests on Filch and his cat. At first sight, Filch had fallen for his cat and they've been inseparable since.

"What on earth are you talking about Snivvelus? That wasn't Lily's cup. It was mine…" Severus looked past Lily to see Sirius standing there, holding the cup in his hand. The cup he had put the potion in. Gasping, Severus made sure he didn't make eye contact with Sirius. If he did…Sirius would fall deeply in love with him, and God knows what could happen. "D-don't look at me, Black! You stupid Blood Traitor!" he then spun on his foot and hurried out of the Great Hall. Whispers followed him as he ran with his robes billowing wildly behind him.

This was bad…very bad.

….

**As always, I am not trying to make profit off this, nor am I trying to say I own anything to do with the series. I am merely a humble writer who was inspired to write a fanfic based on…well…I don't even remember where my inspiration came from. **

**PLEASE DON'T HATE THIS! I DO NOT APROVE OF SS/SB! I am a true SiriusxRemus fan and will support them until the day I die! I don't believe they had like a…physical relationship…but I do believe that they had an emotional relationship. Why else would Remus's love not come until after Sirius died? Anywho. Enough about my rant on my love for Remus and Sirius. **

**I was originally going to make this a oneshot…but then decided it'd be better as a few chapters…PLEASE Review! I get chapters up faster if I know people like them! Also please keep an eye out for any other fanfics I'll be doing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Love at First Sip

Chapter 2

Sirius wasn't quite sure what was going on, but really didn't care. As quickly as Snivvelus had come, he left without looking at anyone, his robes trailing behind him in the same awkward way as usual. "What was that about?" Sirius asked Lily who just shrugged and then looked at the cup Snivvelus had been talking about. "You don't think he…poisoned it…do you?" Lily asked worriedly and Sirius grabbed the cup up quickly and sniffed it. "Dunno…" Turning to Remus he then stretched the cup out to his 'brainy' friend and asked, "Any way you can tell Rem?"

Remus then took the goblet and cast a silent spell. Through their experiments and the gang learning how to transfigure themselves into their Animagi forms, the Marauders had learned a lot of spells, Remus especially. After Remus waved his wand over the goblet a couple times, more than likely trying out several spells, he returned the goblet to him and said "No poisons that I can tell. You should be safe…but I'd go to Madame Pomphry if I were you Sirius" Sirius just shook his head with a cocky grin. "Oh...I'll be fine."

...

The next day, Sirius black was walking down the corridors, a blushing 5th year Hufflepuff girl under his arm, chatting away about her class earlier that day. The girl's name was Ami and she was just the flavor of the week. Sirius never was one to settle with one girl, and all the girls knew that, most accepting it. That is, until their little hearts were broken by seeing him snog one of their classmates the next week. Despite this though, the girls never stopped coming to him. He was popular, good looking, and of high social status. Even osme of the less corrupt Slytherin girls sometimes had a chance with him. Sirius liked to look at all people equally and treating everyone the same and equal to him. No higher, no lower.

"Oh yeah, Peter and James were telling me about that the other day", Sirius replied casually to her story about the Quidditch game the other day. Even though he loved watching Potter fly after the Golden Balls on his high class broomstick, he had spent that day with Remus in the shrieking shack. The full moon was getting close and they had spent that day off to prepare the room for their lycan friend to stay without escaping or hurting himself.

As the two walked to their shared potions class in the dungeons, Sirius spotted a familiar figure in a 'corner' (which couldn't be called a corner since it was mostly just a curve in the wall) reading a book by the light of his wand. With a grin, Sirius told the girl to go ahead of him, then with his now free hand, brushed his dark curls out of his face and walked towards the hunched over figure of Severus 'Snivvelus' Snape.

"Oi there, Snivvelus! What kind of potions and poisons are you studying there?" Sirius was looking down at the greasy boy's hand as he wrote notes down in the book. At the sound of his voice and approaching footsteps, Snape's hand stopped writing in the book and quickly closed it. "Accio Book", Sirius said with a laugh and watched the book fly in the air towards him. It was quite amusing that scrawny Snivvelus had tried to use his awkward muscles to hold the book to his chest against Sirius's magic. "Give it back" Snape snapped and jumped up to grab the book. Sirius then twisted his body so Snape would have to press against him to get the book. Obviously Snape had realized this and tried to maneuver around to get the book back from him without having to touch him.

"No really. You need to tell me what you're doing. You didn't slip a potion into my drink last night, did you?" Flipping through the pages now, Sirius pointed his wand towards Snape so he would have more time to search the book for anything that might stick out. As he flipped through the pages, Sirius saw all the notes written on the sides and between the lines. "Give it back" Snape's voice sounded again, his wand now out stretched. Turning towards the slimy Slytherin, Sirius glared at him through some stray strands of hair that curled down his face. His grey eyes then trailed from the wand and up the slimy boy's second hand robes, and then landed on his beady black eyes. When their eyes met, Sirius's eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat and at that second his mind shifted from how pathetic the half blood wizard was, to the strong desire to suddenly pounce on him.

With a loosening of his fingers, the book fell open to no page in particular and Sirius stepped forward, transfixed by Snape's beautiful eyes. "S…Severus…" He said, his voice full of lust. Through his 'love' dazed eyes, Sirius couldn't see the sudden fear and worry in Snape's eyes, but only saw the light tremble, taking it as a tremble that follows his own feelings. A tremble of too much desire for his body to contain.

Within seconds, Sirius had closed the gap between them and with Snape's back pressed against the wall, Sirius put his hands on either side of the greasy head and his lips were suddenly connected to Snape's. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning. Not once did he second guess his actions, or wonder why he was suddenly kissing the boy he hated more than anything else in the world. All he could think about was the soft feeling of their lips together, the darkness of their surroundings and the taboo feeling that coursed through his entire being.

He was in 'love'!

Somehow, Snape managed to then push Sirius away for a split second before Sirius pushed his arms aside and nuzzled his face against Snape's neck. "Don't resist Severus…I know you want this too" Sirius spoke gently with a hint of a deep wild growl to his voice. He'd never spoken to any girl like this before. This was a feeling of true lust, the only sort of lust he saved for someone he could give his heart to. Snape started to stutter something, and Sirius merely moved his lips from the Slytherin's neck to his lips to stop him from speaking. He couldn't feel Snape trying to pull away, or reaching for his wand that had dropped. All Sirius could feel was their bodies together, pressing against the cold hard stones of the dungeon walls.

Finally, Snape dropped to his knees and shimmied away from Sirius and grabbed his wand. Snape then stood up, brushed some messy hair away from his face and stepped back a couple more steps. Sirius whimpered a bit at seeing his 'love' raising a wand in his direction and glaring at him completely frightened out of his wits. "Sev…" suddenly that nickname seemed to snap Snape completely out of his fear and a stern expression appeared on his face.

"Don't call me that…" Snape then muttered a spell Sirius had never heard before as he'd started to walk towards Snape, lust still in his eyes. "Sectumsempra" Sirius stopped in his tracks as he suddenly felt something like an invisible knife slicing away at his skin. There was no knife though and suddenly more and more gashes started appearing on his skin and blood spilled freely from the wounds, staining his robes.

Dropping to his knees, Sirius clutched his chest as another wound appeared there and despite the pain, he did not call out for help. He did not scream in pain. All he did was look at Severus, pain and lust in his eyes as he felt pain all over his skin, but also in his heart. This was the first time he'd been betrayed like this and it hurt him inside as much as it hurt him outside. Finally the pain was too much and Sirius slumped over as the gashes continued to appear across his body.

**As always, I am not trying to make profit off this, nor am I trying to say I own anything to do with the series. I am merely a humble writer who was inspired to write a fanfic based on…well…I don't even remember where my inspiration came from. **

**I was originally going to make Sirius chase after Snape after dinner…but then decided it would be more entertaining if this happened, so I did it this way. Hope ya'll like it! I was slightly cringing at the thought of Sirius and Snape kissing, but in the end it turned out okay. **

**Anywho. PLEASE leave some reviews letting me know what ya thought. I'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters till I finish this fanfic off. Keep an eye out for another Harry Potter world fanfic. Snape and Hermione! (lol I seem to love making Snape Fanfics!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Love at First Sip

Chapter 3

With a book pressed to his face, only inches from his nose, Remus Lupin skillfully maneuvered around all the other students on his way down to his potions class. Normally he and Sirius would walk together, however it seemed Sirius had found a cute 5th year to walk with and Remus happily told his best friend to go on without him as he continued reading. Seeing Sirius jump from girl to girl made Remus uneasy, and he knew something was going to happen to his friend eventually, however as much as he warned Sirius, he knew that Sirius only looked at it as nagging and continued to do what he did best. And while Sirius continued to flirt, Remus continued to look after him and clean up the messes afterwards.

As he casually walked down the stairs, his senses kept an eye out for any students while his actual eyes continued to be trained on the book he was reading. As he was flipping the page, his mind was suddenly completely shut off from the half a sentence he'd read and his eyes raised from the book and looked around the dark dungeon corridor as he heard a voice. "Sev…" was that…Sirius's voice? Curious, Remus stopped walking and suddenly jumped when the next second a vicious and snarling voice responded "Don't call me that!" that was definitely Severus's voice. Going to investigate, Remus heard a spell yelled and furrowed his brows at the sound of the spell as he got closer to the two.

Coming around the bend in the corridor, Remus saw as Sirius dropped to his knees, gashes were forming all over his body and Remus could see the pain in his best friend's eyes. Remus only allowed himself a few seconds of shock as he saw Sirius collapse on the ground, before he turned to Snape who had a mixture of anger and fear playing on his face. "Expelliarmus!" Remus yelled and watched as Snape's wand came flying through the air. Catching the dark wand, Remus then pointed his own wand at Snape again and glared down it at him. "FIX HIM!" Remus said, his voice slightly trembling with fear, yet still very forceful.

"No…" Severus said and Remus moved closer to Severus complete hatred in his eyes. "Fix him now…Or I'll kill you…" Remus normally wasn't like this, in fact he was normally the one that calmed Sirius and James down from their anger. However when it came to Sirius, hunched over on the floor like that, his blood spilling freely, Remus couldn't help but feel hatred. He wanted to hurt Severus for this. Severus then quickly turned around and ran. Remus would have taken chase has Sirius been on the ground injured, so instead of chasing after the coward, Remus turned back to his friend. Seeing that the slashing had stopped, Remus dropped to his knees by Sirius's side. Remus could feel a lump in his throat as he saw his friend injured like this, and quickly pulled Sirius into his lap while he kneeled there. "S-Sirius…hang on…" he said as he tried to think of a spell that could heal his wounds. There were many healing spells that Remus knew, but he was afraid that none would work. This was obviously very dark magic, and dark magic wasn't easily healed.

"E-Episkey…" Remus said, pointing his wand towards Sirius. When nothing happened, Remus was tempted to rush Sirius to Madame Pomphry. Sirius then moved while in Remus's lap, and Remus's eyes widened at the movement. He then remembered a spell that he'd read about and wondered if that one would work. "Vulnera Sanentur" With him uttering those words, Sirius's blood stopped flowing, however the wounds did not close. With hope in his chest, Remus said the spell again, and saw as the wounds started to pull together again. A huge smile spread across Remus's face, and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he realized this spell would work. So saying the spell one more time, he watched as the wounds completely closed, and Sirius's breathing no longer seemed to be painful. However, when Sirius's eyes did not open, Remus twisted so he was able to get a better view of his friend, gently placing his head on the ground. There was so much sweat on his forehead, and his face still seemed to have a pained expression.

"This…should have worked. There are no more wounds…" Biting down on his lower lip, Remus grabbed Sirius's shoulders and pulled him to the 'corner' of the area and pushed him against the wall. He would need to take him to Madame Pomphry now. There were no more wounds to scare the other students, and as long as he got him there quickly, Sirius wouldn't be able to protest. It seemed that Sirius hated going to the Hospital Wing, and even when he got hurt he always asked Remus to take care of the wounds to the best of his ability. So knowing that Sirius would be upset with him if he woke up before he was in a hospital bed, Remus knew he would have to move quickly. But first…

Standing up from his knelt position, Remus ran towards the potions class. Of course he couldn't just SKIP class. He needed to tell Professor Slughorn that he and Sirius wouldn't be in class and then hurry back to Sirius. Of course bringing Sirius would have made for a better case and reasoning, however he didn't want to move Sirius all over the place in case it caused too much of a commotion. That and he wasn't sure about the extent of his wounds that seemed to keep him unconscious. Once getting to the room, Remus opened the door quickly and rushed to the front of the room where a perturbed looking Slughorn was watching him. Out of breath, Remus stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath before casting Severus a dirty look and then looking at the professor.

"Sirius…got hurt. I'm taking him to the hospital wing. So…we won't be in class. Sorry professor!" He then turned around quickly as he heard the professor stutter an 'alright' and then ran out of the room. Already he could hear whispering about Sirius and knew that there will be plenty of girls visiting his best friend before the end of the day let out. But right now, he needed to GET to his friend to actually take him to the hospital wing. So, rushing the rest of the way back to where he left Sirius, Remus could feel a pressure in his chest, throat and head. He couldn't believe Severus had attacked Sirius so viciously. What had caused him to be like that? And why had Sirius's voice sounded so…lustful…when he said 'Sev'? None of it made sense.

Upon getting to the spot that he left Sirius, Remus stopped in his tracks as he saw Sirius was no longer where he left him. Eyes wide, he looked around and then cursed under his breath. He must have wandered off somewhere. Stomping his feet, Remus looked around the area again, then continued his search for Sirius. His wounds were healed, however Remus worried for Sirius. It now felt like there was something in the pit of his stomach and his eyes were welling up with tears as he ran through the corridors, looking for Sirius.

**Sorry this took soooooooo long to get up. But it's finally up! So yes, as always I own nothing other than the plot idea. All the characters and names and spells and such belong to JK Rowling and I'm just a chick who likes to write fanfics. Hopefully I'll get the next chapters up considerably faster than it took me to get this one up. I got so distracted with other things and had to be nudged in order to get this chapter up. Thanks for reading! And please review! It gets my stuff up faster if I see interest!**


End file.
